trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
BloodstainedAssassin
Introduction Enter Name Your name is SANGRI AMAGOT. You have loved THE TASTE OF BLOOD since you were a grub, and thus you have been deemed a rainbow drinker by nearly everyone. However, said bloodlust resulted in you getting BANISHED FROM THE CEREMONIAL BROODING CAVERNS, because you had killed multiple weaker trolls. The punishment caused you to never have a LUSUS OR A HIVE, something that really influenced your chances of survival back then. However, because of your CUNNING and your PSYCHIC ABILITES OF PRECOGNITION, you have easily dealt with any problem in your life thus far. Well, every problem aside from TROLL ROMANCE. No one has ever liked or hated you, you certainly don't have a soul mate and you have never assisted others. But aside from that, you are actually QUITE HAPPY WITH YOUR LIFE. Your interests consist of DRINKING THE BLOOD OF OTHER TROLLS, GAMBLING with dice and high stakes, PRESERVING AND CARING FOR your looks and BRUTALLY MURDERING HIGHER BLOODS. You have always passionately HATED SEA DWELLERS and BLUE BLOODS, those backstabbing bastards. It is not really a coincidence that your favorite taste of blood is anything from BLUE TO PINK-PURPLE for that reason. However, you tend to be quite nice to other red blooded trolls, and to some orange and yellow-blooded as well. Green blood doesn't interest you at all, so BADLY TASTING and so CENTRALIZED IN THE HEMOSPECTRUM. Your gambling interest has kind of turned into an OBSESSION for you, especially when there are INCREDIBLY HIGH STAKES AND COSTS. You win all the rounds anyway. All of them. It also gives you an EXCUSE TO KILL and a lot of PROFIT AND MONEY, things that you can really use. Examine Self +-You- like my clothess? You are quite short, barely reaching 5 feet. However, you are quite thankful for your short length, seeing the large amount of times you had to run through cramped corridors. You are also really skinny and your skin is incredibly pale. All these things are probably caused by your horrible eating and sleeping habits. You also have incredibly messy hair, which you have never managed to make look proper. Eventually you just decided to go with it and also dyed a few parts of your hair with permanent red dye, because you really like hair with color. If it weren't for your girly clothing and twintail-shaped horns, you would've been a perfect tomboy due to your flat chest and not having that much of a feminine figure. Speaking of your clothes, you won your skirt and scarf in one of your regular gambling matches a few solar sweeps ago. Before that, you walked around in a few ragged baggy pants and the shirt you still wear to this day. You have also developed a habit to put emphasis on the 's' in both Trollian and in regular speech. Examine Room Wait, +-you- actually thought I had a resspiteblock? You cannot examine your room because you don't have a hive! In fact, you have never ever had one due to getting banned from the brooding caves of trials after killing a few other grubs. This also caused you to never having slept in a recuperacoon, which has caused a noticeable lack of body development to you. Allocate Strife Specibus I love you, trussty dagger... You use the daggerKind specibus, because daggers are small, simple, and a perfect weapon to backstab people with. Examine Fetch Modus Gambling iss too enjoyable! You use the Dice Modus, where every item is assigned to a random number on a die. The die adjusts it's amount of sides to the amount of items stored. It's kind of useful because of your high luck, but even then it can take a really long while before you get to retrieve the item you want. The fact that you usually have a lot of items stored in your sylladex doesn't really help. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Abilities *Psychic You have the incredibly useful ability of precognition. For those who are not familiar with that term, you can kind of predict events before they happen. This has proved its use numerous times, from gambling to deciding whether to make large jumps or not. *Physical You are incredibly athletic and could be considered a skilled freerunner by many. However, you don't 'freerun' for entertainment purposes, instead you use it for quickly escaping from others. However, you are not really all that strong. You frequently have a lot of trouble with lifting large quantities of sweet loot and cash. Trivia *Sangri's first name comes from the color named Sangria, which is a dark-red color. *Her last name, Amagot, comes from two subcategories of lolita fashion, gothic lolita and sweet lolita (ama-loli). *Her symbol is a stylized christian cross, based on her slightly gothic looks. Plus, it sort of resembles a dagger or some kind of related sharp weapon. *The 'bloodstained' in her trolltag comes from her rainbow-drinking habits and interest in murdering people. The 'Assassin' part should be obvious. It's also a rather difficult word for her to say, seeing her emphasis on the letter 's', even in regular speech. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Female Category:Red Blood Category:Troll Category:Spherallic